clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Penguin Empire
The Penguin Empire was one of the successful Empires of Antarctica. History The Penguin Empire first started in South Pole City. (Back then it was called Penguin City) The area was originally a small village when Um ended. It began to grow when the penguins there discovered "labor specialization" during the Babbelonian Empire. Many Penguins stopped hunting and learned how to farm, make tools out of wood, weave clothes from animals, and domesticated animals. (this is when puffles became pets) -all this happened during the end of the previous empire. This is the era when there was no empire. Here is the continued history: The Village grew quickly to a town, and eventually a city. There were many scientific advances in this time, soon you could see cobblestone streets and stone buildings rise in the city. Here is when the Penguin Empire history begins: In 102 BC, It became a city-state when they crowned the city's first king. The city immediately conquered the land around it with it's building army. Soon the City-State was a small kingdom, but the growth of the kingdom didn't stop. They conquered more land, and the culture of these conqured lands began to blend in with the Penguin Empire culture. By 10 BC, the Penguin Empire fit the states of present day Eastshield and Trans-Antarctica -it's largest size. Other cultures continued to blend in with their culture, and the empire began to create more cities. Roads were important in this empire, for the Roads are still here today. The Year 10 B.C. marked the golden age of the empire. Trade was building greatly between the neighboring countries. The empire learned much about the other lands, and they learned much about the Penguin Empire in return - which helped bring the country to it's downfall. Penguins also started to build Forums. A forum was a building in the Penguin Empire where Penguins traded and talked about issues. Forums were important to those in the land because important discussions, news, and entertainment took place. Many other great things took place until the year 400 came. On that year, new rulers came to power from The Penguin Empire and the other countries surrounding areas. The new Emperor of the Penguin Empire was cruel and mean and ruled with a iron fist by raising taxes and making strict rules. On the other hand, the new king of the Penninsulan Slav'ens had a new idea. He wanted to conquer the Penguin Empire with the help of the other nations. Many invasions have taken place before with that kingdom, but none were successful. He teamed up with the High Penguin Clans and the Land of Khanz to attack. The wars lasted 50 years. Meanwhile, the penguins of the Penguin Empire began to rebel, especially the High Penguin Slaves. In the December of 449, the enmies and rebels attacked and destroyed Penguin City, but the Emperor didn't step down the throne until the early February of 450, marking the end of the empire. High Penguins At that time, High Penguins were very common to see. Many of them lived all across the Antarctic. Ever since the Babbelonian Empire, the High Penguins were used as slaves on the Farm, the city, the royal palace, or a villa. There were already HP slaves before the empire, but the High Penguins of the Penguin Empire were one reason for the Fall of the Empire. Many of them lived in modern day Freezeland, and the Penguin Empire captured much of that land and the high penguins, except for when they reached the Mammoth Mountains, where the empire made it's border, and the remaining free high penguins lived in the land not conquered, and set up villages. Living The High Penguin Slaves of the Penguin Empire lived in various places. *On a large Farm, A farmer would tend to have a lot of slaves. They would live in a large enclosed two story building that had a small courtyard. They lived in that area and couldn't leave the courtyard or the Building without permission. *On a Small Farm, A farmer would have fewer slaves than a large farm would have, so the Slaves lived in Crude Shelters, one shelter per family. The shelters were poorly made, and the roof would leak when it rained. The Slaves couldn't escape because the farm was most likely in the middle of nowhere. *In the City, all the Slaves in the city would live in a small apartment building, regardless of owner. They had more freedom to move around, but must be inside the building by 7:00 PM or else the owner of the slaves would have to bring soldiers to find the slave, and they would usually find them if the slaves ran away. However, It was hard to escape because the city was surrounded by a wall to protect invaders. *In the Royal Palace, the slaves lived in a similar structure as the Large Farm Slaves Lived in. *In a villa, The Slaves would live in similar shelters that slaves on a Small farm would have. Work HP Slaves had lots to do. They worked on anything from harvesting crops to giving the Emperor his bath. The Slaves were treated poorly and never got any respect. Rebellion HP Slave Rebellions were common, but were always put down. A Strict Punishment usually followed the putdown of the Rebellion, but during the end of the Penguin Empire, Rebellions became more common and more unstoppable because of the High Penguin Population Multiplying. Soon, many of the Slaves broke free and raided villages and towns, and later rejoined with The High Penguin Clans. They all teamed up to tear down the empire and was the main cause too. Inventions/Discoveries *'Silk' - Penguins learned how to make silk from the Antarctic Silk Worm. The Silk was very strong and was used to make the outfit of the Fish Warrior. *'Compass' - the compass was used for navigation. It helped make ships go on a more accurate course. It helped the Military to know where it was going. It helped ordinary penguins to prevent them from getting lost. *'Gun Powder' - Gun Powder was first used as a fuel for a cooking fire in a kitchen. A cook who experimented with the stuff found out how to make fireworks. Fish Warriors Ever Since the Invention of Silk, and the modification of the Fish Warrior Suit, the Fish Warrior was very popular, and was considered to be an honor if you were one. The Rule of the Fish Warrior had reached it's peak in this Empire. Neighboring Countries The Penguin Empire had three major neighbors. These countries worked together to bring down the Penguin Empire. *The Land of Khanz *The Peninsulan Slav'ens *The High Penguin Clans Category:Countries